denmafandomcom-20200216-history
A Catnap
A Catnap (a catnap) is the Chapter 2's first episode of Denma. Summary In Volume 6, it's revealed that this is deals with the birth of "Yahwah", the ruler of Silverquick, and many foreshadows are clarified and foreshadows are blown again. In particular, Rami and Guardian priest Abigail came to the show and showed a skill of god who attracted and finished the author's previous work which was unfortunately ended. In Volume 7, it's revealed that this section is a lot more clarification of the foreshadows and the foreshadows are blowing again. Deals with the birth (?) of ‘Yahwah’, the ruler of Silverquick. And Gosan family and White Police Guards revealed its appearance. In particular, Rami and Guardian priest Abigail came to the show and showed a skill of god who attracted and finished the author's previous work which was unfortunately ended. Author's previous work which was unfortunately ended is 『Iron Dog Is No Registration』 (1998) and 『Rami Record』 (2008). Therefore, the terminologies used there also appear, such as Intersecting Space, Palace. The rest are in the Church of Madonna article. It has (Eastern) Church of Madonna (Internal Affairs, Security Department), Urano, Gaia, 아오리카 (Spoiler) (Aorika, Aorika or Aorica or Aoreeca) as its background. Here're the fan arts. link (Spoiler) Characters Quanx ability used *Hades: Teleportation, Cube *Ran: Control Transcriptomes *Yellow hair: Teleportation *Gray marks: Teleportation *Max: Partial Teleportation *Monkey guy: Energy Adjustment and Transmission *Mole face: Shockwave *Abigail: Acceleration *Gatsu: Bang, Healing *Balack: Planar Constraint *Yellow green: Energy Ball *Black hair: Earth Mimicry *Brown hair: Binding *Purple hair: Teleportation *June: Teleportation *Internal Affairs: Energy Beam, Energy Ball *Tear: Cut *Memory projector: Memory Reading Quotes *"When you open and close the Intersecting Space while having your vision blurry you get the ability to control Transcriptomes alongside an impressive Mating result. Just like me." -Ran *Conversation between Boy and Teacher **"Give me three because I'm cute." -Boy **"You're so brave." -Teacher *(To Hades) "Here we go. Passionate Banging." -Abigail *"Ten punches per second... when I use this tremendous skill... I get super tired." -Abigail *"Fast recovery. Youth is good." -Abigail *(To Max) "Be careful, man." -Abigail *(To Gatsu) "It's embarrassing! I can't tell you!" -Balack *(To Max) "Ah... Team Leader, I'm a little sensitive." -Abigail *"It's simple physics that you learn when you're a teenager... ...... Yeah, I used to do this vibrating a lot..." -Abigail *'...... Yeah, back then Tomoda was the top of the actresses. Her face, body, expression... the best of the best! Tomoda, I want you to be happy.' -Abigail *'And we're losing to a perverted Guardian priest like that!' -Balack *(To Mole Face) "Take off these annoying things!" -Balack *"Oh, my gosh..." -Purple skin *(To Abigail) "It hurts! Damn it!" -Hades *(To June) "You monk from Western Church who's against killing." -Abigail *"People will think that I'm a pervert! You damn couple... stop walking around. Just go back inside and have sexual intercourse!" -Hades *(To Balack) "! W... What?! W-Where did it go? My... My Little Pleasure! Aaaah...! Balack! You little son of a gun...!" -Tear *(To Balack) "Did you think that you could hold me by the balls?" -Gatsu *(To Gatsu) "Please save me!", "You know I am a nice man!" -Balack Gallery Kanu.png|(2) Security Department.png|(2) Soy.png|(7) 20180329 125903.png|(7) 20180324 123105.png|(8) InternalAffairsandSecurityDepartment.gif|(11), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON InternalAffairsVideo.png|(11), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON SecurityDepartmentVideo.png|(11), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON 20180406 224307.jpg|(13) 20180505 205136.jpg|(13) Palace.png|(16) 20180418 174323.png|(19) 20180428 170325.jpg|(29) Hades.png|(30) 20180510 203125.png|(32) Tear.jpg|(38) June.png|(40) GatsuBalakAbigailJune.gif|(42), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON GatsuBalakAbigailJune1.png|(42), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON GatsuBalakAbigailJune2.png|(42), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON GatsuBalakAbigailJune3.png|(42), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON GatsuBalakAbigailJune4.png|(42), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON 20180602 191654.png|(54) Mayhen 2.png|(54) 20120604 132714.png|(56) Mole Face.png|(58) Rami.png|(66) Jay.png|(67) Duke.png|(79) Ran.jpg|(136) Category:Episodes